A wearing article, such as a pant-type diaper has a chassis and an absorber main body. The chassis includes a front waistline region, a back waistline region, and a crotch region. Here, the chassis includes an elastic member, such as rubber for attaching the wearing article tightly to the skin of the wearer.
The elastic member, for example, is a leg hole elastic body for attaching the wearing article tightly around the leg of the wearer, or a crotch elastic body for attaching the wearing article tightly to the crotch of the wearer (for example, Patent Document 1).